An essential stall cleaning tool for a person who cares for animals that are kept in stalls, such as horses, cows, sheep, goats, and so forth, is a fork with tines. The stall cleaning fork may be in many forms with or without upright sides for keeping the material being cleaned from the stall floor from falling off of the stall cleaning fork. Stall cleaning forks, also called manure forks, and mucking rakes are commonly made of a plastic rake or fork attached to a handle. Examples of such forks and rakes are taught in US D 312,030, US 403,133, US 406,413, US D 437,462, and US D 463,075. While these forks and rakes are well suited to the task of cleaning stalls, it is not uncommon for a plastic tine to be broken in use resulting in a wider spacing between the adjoining unbroken tines than between adjoining unbroken tines. Even one broken tine can render the fork or rake unusable for its intended purpose because the manure being cleaned from a stall will simply fall through the wide space left by the broken tine.